Dalton Academy
by Juliet The Walrus
Summary: "Dalton Academy" Instituto e Internado Privado Para Chicos y Chicas, es el lugar en donde diez chicos totalmente descarriados, problemáticos, conflictivos y confundidos completaran su educación básica y posiblemente ordenaran el resto de su vida.
1. Pilot

**Dalton Academy**

"Dalton Academy" Instituto e Internado Privado Para Chicos y Chicas, es el lugar en donde diez chicos totalmente descarriados, problemáticos, conflictivos y confundidos, completaran su educación básica y posiblemente ordenaran el resto de su vida.

 **EL EQUIPO DE LACROSSE**

 **Blaine Anderson:** Él es chico ejemplo de Dalton. Buenas calificaciones, buen comportamiento y un excelente desempeño en sus actividades extracurriculares. Su vida en Dalton es perfecta. Su amado novio esta constantemente recodándoselo. Pero por otro lado vive a la sombra de su hermano mayor, Cooper; Su único objetivo es superarlo y complacer a sus padres. Perfección, eso es lo que quiere alcanzar, a cualquier precio. Pero cuando alguien sacuda su perfecto mundo de una forma tan agradable, perderá el control.

 **Sebastian Smythe:** Es el perfecto novio de Blaine. Sarcástico, codicioso, extremadamente sincero y promiscuo. Nunca le ha ido bien con las relaciones serias, pero tarde o temprano tenia que sentar cabeza. Ciertamente ama a Blaine, y el sexo con él es bueno, pero últimamente, se le ha venido a la mente la idea de meterse en los pantalones de alguien más; La curiosidad lo hará considerar sus opciones. Eso sí, no esta dispuesto a perder a Blaine. Y aunque al final le cueste aceptarlo, sus intereses cambiaran drásticamente.

 **Jesse St. James:** Jesse esta en la cima de las cimas. Es el chico que manda en Dalton. Es engreído, malhumorado, desleal y un mujeriego total. A pesar de su actitud negligente, las chicas están siempre detrás de él; Y Jesse no puede decirle que no a nadie. Sin embargo, él tiene sexo, no citas; No es la clase de persona que se enamora, disfruta cuando no hay sentimientos de por medio. Claramente se vera frustrado cuando su siguiente objetivo este fuera de alcance.

 **Sam Evans:** Sam es el mejor amigo de Jesse; Pero estos dos son muy diferentes. Sam es pura alegría y puro espíritu. Es un chico amigable y tierno. También tiene cierta popularidad entre la comunidad femenina, gracias a que suele estar con Jesse, pero el rubio no quiere amoríos de una sola noche, él espera con ansias encontrar el amor verdadero con la chica correcta. Es difícil ver entrar a la chica correcta por las puertas de Dalton, y tener que dejarla ir por órdenes de Jesse. Tal vez aprenda que el amor puede ser más fuerte que la amistad.

 **LAS CHEERIOS**

 **Santana Lopez:** La capitana del escuadrón de las animadoras. Santana es la chica más popular de Dalton; Aunque posiblemente también sea la más malvada, controladora, cruel y agresiva. Nadie le dice que no. Disfruta al hacer sufrir a los que considera débiles y sabe como sacarle provecho a su manipuladora actitud. Pero detrás de su mirada autoritaria, esconde un secreto; Santana Lopez esta teniendo una relación con una de las animadoras, una relación amorosa. Es la forma en que se siente, pero jamás va aceptarlo. No quiere que nadie lo sepa. Sin embargo, aprenderá que algunos sentimientos son más fuertes que otros.

 **Brittany S. Pierce:** Ella es la chica con quien Santana esta teniendo esta especie de relación. Brittany es inocente y dulce; Jamás ve el lado malo de las cosas. Una sonrisa infantil y sincera se pinta en su rostro cuando conoce a alguien nuevo. Sin embargo, es muy influenciable, y Santana sabe convencerla, así que la pobre rubia se convierte en cómplice de los planes malvados de la latina. Brittany la ama, realmente lo hace, pero la situación secreta que tienen, la esta confundiendo.

 **Danielle Valentine:** Dani es la Co-Capitana de las Cheerios. Su personalidad fría y rencorosa la mantiene al margen de muchas cosas; Pero sabe que hacer para salir limpia de sus problemas. Es el tipo de chica que no quieres de enemiga; Tiene claro sus propósitos y sabe como alcanzarlos, si te cruzas en su camino, probablemente salgas lastimado. Es vengativa y muy posesiva. Sin embargo, tiene un lado suave, amable y cariñoso, que suele usar para conseguir lo que quiere. Ahora sabe lo que quiere, a quien quiere; Y no se rendirá hasta conseguirlo, le cueste lo que le cueste.

 **LOS NUEVOS**

 **Rachel Berry:** Rachel es una chica egoísta, grosera, mandona y esta fuera de control. Junto con su mejor amiga, ha hecho algo realmente malo, algo que la mando directamente a Dalton. El internado no cambiara su comportamiento o su actitud; Así que tendrá muchos problemas. No dejara que nadie se meta con ella; Aprendió de la forma difícil a no confiar en todo el mundo, así que ganara muchos enemigos. Eres lo que eres, aunque algunas veces no sepas lo que quieres.

 **Quinn Fabray:** Esta descarriada rubia es la mejor amiga de Rachel. Se conocen desde el jardín de niños, y jamás se separan. Esta en Dalton por dejarse llevar por las influencias de la castaña, pero no se arrepiente de ello. No le importa lo que piensen de ella, sabe defender sus propias opiniones, y tiene claro lo que prefiere. Quinn puede ser frívola, testaruda y controladora, pero eso no le prohíbe encontrar el amor donde menos se lo espera, lastimosamente, la primera vez que se enamora, los sentimientos no son correspondidos; Esta por ver que pasara con su segunda vez.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Kurt tiene un obscuro pasado. Ser quien era, ser quien estaba destinado a ser, le provoco cicatrices; Algunas cuantas físicas, otras muchas psicológicas. Esta en Dalton para reparar su roto pasado y para volver a empezar. Nadie va a pisotearlo otra vez; Es momento de que él ponga sus propias reglas. Pero sus propósitos se ven interrumpidos cuando su compañero de habitación aparece en la fotografía. Porque aunque la niegue, la tentación en muy grande.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Entre este grupo de chicos, probablemente no haya mucho en común, sin embargo, los diez pertenecen al Glee Club de Dalton: The Warblers. Y tienen un objetivo en común: Ser el mejor Glee Club. Nunca faltaran las peleas, las envidias, los conflictos, las atracciones, los amoríos y las enemistades. Pero una vez que eres un Warbler, siempre lo serás; Y un equipo unido es una parte clave para alcanzar el campeonato. Así que tendrán que aprender a sobrellevar los problemas y las relaciones. Después de todo, ese coro es la única familia que tienen, y sea como sea, siempre estarán los unos para los otros._

 **Hola (: Ojala les guste; Si ustedes quieren actualizare pronto. Déjenme sus comentarios y sus sugerencias en una review. ¿Qué parejas quieren leer? Besos.**


	2. Welcoming

**Capítulo 1: Welcoming**

 **Quinn's POV**

Sé que no tengo que decírselo aun, pero probablemente este sea el mejor momento. Después de todo estamos comenzando una nueva etapa juntas. Tomo aire, enderezo la espalda y me miro en el espejo. Pase lo que pase estaré bien; O al menos de eso intento convencerme. Pero es difícil que me lo crea. Hay una parte de mí que quiere confesarlo todo, la otra parte es la que me hace un nudo en el estómago y me pone a temblar. Suspiro y decido que ignorar el tema.

Me pongo a guardar el resto de mis cosas, si no termino pronto, mamá comenzara a gritarme. Hago una lista mental de lo que ya está dentro de mi maleta. Mi ropa; Mi uniforme; Mis libros; Mi teléfono celular; Y el resto de las cosas esenciales; Parece que todo está listo. Hecho un último vistazo a mi alrededor e inmediatamente mis ojos detectan el portarretratos rosa adornado con estrellas doradas que esta sobre mi mesa de noche; Pienso en llevarlo conmigo. Me acerco y lo tomo con mucho cuidado. Ella está ahí, yo estoy ahí. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando nos tomaron esa fotografía; Nuestras vacaciones en Florida, hace un año. Estamos abrazadas, y tenemos esa estúpida sonrisa que tenemos cuando estamos juntas. Mi corazón da un vuelco; Sí, tal vez si se lo diga hoy.

-¡Quinn, apresúrate! Los Berry ya están aquí, y nadie quiere llegar tarde por tu culpa. Estas consiente de eso ¿Verdad Cariño?!- Interrumpe mis pensamientos la voz de mi madre desde el primer piso.

-Sí, mamá, lo sé; Ya casi termino- digo con cierto sarcasmo mientras dejo el portarretratos encima de mi maleta. -¡Ven aquí, Rachel!- la llamo, pero no escucho sus pasos sobre la escalera. Tal vez está muy molesta, como para venir. Me doy la vuelta y continúo guardando las últimas cosas.

-¿Lista para ir a prisión?-

Doy un salto de puro temor al escuchar la voz que proviene desde la entrada de mi habitación; Me volteo y la veo. La chica del portarretratos. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con la cara impasible y con esa sonrisa macabra que siempre me da escalofríos. Finjo exasperación y suspiro. –No es divertido; Ni siquiera sé porque estas tan tranquila-

-No estoy tranquila- replica con una mueca en el rostro, mientras se adentra al cuarto y se sienta en la orilla de mi cama. -Es solo que me consuela ver que tu estas tan mal como yo-

-No va a ser tan malo- le digo en forma de consuelo. - _Al menos estaremos juntas-_ Pienso.

-¡Por dios, Fabray! ¡Va a ser muy malo!- exclama histéricamente. -Tienes idea de cuantas fiestas me perderé, y de cuantos a chicos lindos dejare de conocer. Y dios sabe cuánto extrañare a Puckerman. Esto va a ser muy malo- dice ella molesta.

Agacho la cabeza incomoda. Este es el gran problema con Rachel, ella está sobre los chicos. Si se lo digo, arruinare todo. Ni siquiera sé porque considere el decírselo; Suspiro con rabia y me giro para terminar de empacar. Veo el portarretratos. No, no lo llevare; ahora me daría lo mismo si estuviera en el basurero. Lo aparto de encima con un empujón y cierro la maleta.

-¡Oh! Estos eran tiempos dulces- murmura Rachel mirando el portarretratos, que cayó a su lado. Deja de mirarlo, se voltea hacia mí y me sonríe dulcemente. –Gracias al cielo tú también estarás ahí; No será tan malo contigo alrededor-

Al escuchar eso mi corazón se detiene. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Gracias a sus palabras considero mis opciones otra vez; ¿Quién sabe si termine diciéndoselo o no?

-¡Vamos, Q! Salgamos de aquí- interrumpe saliendo de la habitación escaleras abajo, yo la sigo con la respiración alterada, aferrando a mis manos a mi maleta. –Nadie quiere llegar tarde por tu culpa; Estas consiente de eso ¿Verdad, Cariño?- susurra imitando la voz chillona de mi madre y haciendo un gesto exagerado. A mí me cuesta mucho trabajo aguantar una carcajada.

-¡Por fin!- espeta mi madre molesta.

La ignoro y me dirijo a los padres de Rachel, que están parados en el vestíbulo. –Buen día, Señores Berry-

–Buenos días, Quinnie- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo con una enorme sonrisa. –Porque no nos das tu maleta para que podamos llevarla al auto mientras te despides de tus padres- Asiento y les doy la enorme maleta; Un segundo después, los hombres Berry están afuera.

Me excuso diciendo que es muy tarde, y despido a mis padres rápidamente con un abrazo, un beso, y con la promesa de que los llamare siempre que me sea posible. Rachel murmura un _–Hasta pronto, señor y señora Fabray-_ Pero mis padres responden con un bufido; Tal vez porque ha sonado muy forzado por parte de Rachel o tal vez porque la odian.

Y de esta forma salimos de mi casa y nos subimos al auto de los padres de Rachel; El auto que nos llevara a nuestro temido destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje me ha provocado un dolor de cabeza terrible. La cosa es que Rachel y sus padres no pasan mucho tiempo juntos, por lo que su relación es pésima, y se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo. Así que cuando te encuentras en un espacio tan delimitado como un auto, todo explota. A Rachel le encanta reñirlos y hacerlos culpables de sus males, el problema es que a sus padres no les interesa en lo más mínimo lo que ella tenga que reprocharles, porque siempre hay argumentos a su favor.

-No puedo creerlo- murmura Rachel por centésima vez, rogando por algo atención.

Finalmente uno de sus padres la mira por el retrovisor. -¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer, linda?- le pregunta con demasiada condescendencia.

-¡Esto!- espeta Rachel molesta. -¡Ustedes son los peores padres del planeta! ¡Me están mandando a un reclusorio! ¡Simplemente se quieren deshacer de mí!-

-No, no, no, nena- contraataca su otro padre. –No es de esa forma. Te has ganado esto; Tu comportamiento te ha llevado a donde estas. No puedes culparnos a nosotros-

-Tu padre tiene razón, querida-

Rachel aprieta los dientes y mira por la ventanilla; Se ha callado porque sabe que sus padres tienen razón. Pero apenas pasan unos minutos, cuando ella encuentra algo más que reclamarles. –Podrían por lo menos haberme encontrado una habitación decente- murmura a regañadientes.

Su padre suspira. –Ya hablamos de esto, Rach. Tuvimos suerte al encontrarte lugar en Dalton, y esa era la única habitación disponible-

-Sí, pero hay un chico en esa habitación… ¿Cómo se supone que esté tranquila?-

Ante estas palabras soy yo la que reacciono mal. ¿Acaso acaba de decir que va a compartir habitación con un chico? Según se, eso no está permitido en Dalton. -¿Por qué están tranquilos ante el hecho de que Rachel comparta habitación con un chico? Quiero decir, es Rachel, la chica que se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve; ¿No es eso de lo que intentan alejarla?- espeto furiosa, mis primeras palabras de todo el viaje.

Rachel me mira irritada. -¡No me acuesto con todo lo que se mueve! Me acuesto con chicos, con montones de chicos- aclara, retando a sus padres.

-¡Cierra la boca, jovencita! Nadie está interesado en tu activa vida sexual- la reprende su padre secamente, mirándola por el retrovisor. Después vuelve sus ojos hacia mí. –Y Quinn, si confiamos en el chico Anderson, es porque, según sabemos, es un chico ejemplar; Es el más sobresaliente de Dalton, y no causara ningún problema- me aclara Leroy Berry tranquilamente.

Rachel suspira furiosa. –Estúpidos pretextos. Confían en él porque es jodidamente gay-

Los dos hombres Berry fulminan a la castaña que tengo al lado con la mirada. -¡Es suficiente, Rachel Barbra Berry! Hacemos lo que hacemos por tu propio bien, y es momento te resignes a lo que viene-

-Y mejor cuida ese vocabulario, si no quieres que te enviemos, verdaderamente, a prisión; Tenemos los motivos- dice su otro padre cruelmente. Y de esta forma, finalmente, Rachel se calla por el resto del camino.

El resto del camino hacia Dalton es muy tranquilo. Así que cuando hemos llegado, me toma por sorpresa. Delante de nosotros está el enorme edificio en donde pasaremos gran parte de nuestros días futuros. Dalton Academy.

Los padres de Rachel aparcan enfrente. Y lo demás sucede muy rápido. Bajamos nuestro equipaje y lo dejamos en la recepción, un tipo dice que se encargara de ponerlo en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Rachel apenas y mira a sus padres cuando ellos la están despidiendo; No dice ninguna palabra. La abrazan y le repiten que esto es por su propio bien. Prometen ponerse en contacto con ella. Cada uno besa su mejilla y de forma sincera le dicen que la aman. Rachel arruga la nariz, pero no dice nada. Leroy y Hiram dejan de intentarlo, me despiden a mí y se suben a su auto.

-Besos húmedos- murmura Rachel asqueada limpiando sus mejillas. Yo me burlo de ella.

Entramos al edificio, que por cierto es mucho más grande de lo que se aprecia desde afuera. Nos acercamos a la recepción, y hacemos fila, ya que ahí nos darán indicaciones de que hacer ahora. Cuando llegamos al frente, una mujer malhumorada comprueba que nuestros nombres estén en una lista, nos da nuestra llave, una identificación, nuestro horario y algunos volantes acerca de las actividades extracurriculares. Nos dice que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones, nos instalemos, nos pongamos el uniforme y a las 10:00 am salgamos a la ceremonia de bienvenida. Y eso es exactamente lo que hacemos; La habitación de Rachel está al lado opuesto de la mía, así que la despido con un _–Te veo luego-_ y nos separamos.

Mientras camino, noto que mi dolor de cabeza continua, pero sé que no es por el alboroto que está haciendo todo el mundo alrededor, sé que es porque no dejo de darle vueltas al pensamiento que me viene persiguiendo desde la mañana. _¿Debería de confesarle todo a Rachel, y terminar con esto?_ Realmente no encuentro una respuesta definitiva a esa pregunta. Hay tantas complicaciones de por medio, que de nuevo me doy por vencida y distraigo mi mente en otras cosas. Me sorprende haber encontrado el camino hasta mi cuarto tan fácilmente. Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es recostarme y poner la mente en blanco por completo, por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Busco mi llave en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, y después de revolver todo la encuentro. Suspiro y la meto en la cerradura sin mucho entusiasmo. Sin embargo, cuando abro la puerta, todos mis pensamientos desaparecen y solo me puedo concentrar en lo que veo.

En una de las dos camas, hay una chica de pelo castaño acostada bocabajo, ella tiene puesto un uniforme, aparentemente de animadora, bastante desarreglado. Eso no parece perturbador, para nada ¿Cierto? Pero cuando le hecho una segunda mirada a la escena compruebo que la chica castaña no está sola. No, no está sola en lo absoluto. Esta arriba de otra chica; Piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos cerrados, falda de animadora; Seria igual al uniforme de la otra, pero a ella le falta la blusa, así que su torso está desnudo. La morena tiene su mano debajo de la falda de la otra chica y se acerca lentamente para besarle el cuello de forma voraz; La rubia gime y comienza a moverse al ritmo de la mano de la castaña.

 _-¡Oh Dios!-_ murmuro con un suspiro; No sé si lo hago porque aún sigo impactada por la escena, o si lo he dicho porque es excitante presenciar eso.

Ninguna de las chicas había notado mi existencia, la rubia estaba en pleno éxtasis así que si la morena no me hubiera escuchado y no hubiera volteado a verme, tal vez jamás me habría notado, aunque desde el lugar en donde estaba nos podríamos haber visto a los ojos.

-¡LARGO!- ladra la castaña alterada, mientras se pone de pie rápidamente; Y puedo ver que su mano sale de debajo de la falda de la otra chica. La rubia reacciona y se cubre el pecho mientras me mira horrorizada.

-Esta es mi habitación- digo sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo, lo mejor sería que me fuera y las dejara terminar.

La morena se pone de pie. –Tú debes ser la nueva- dice despectivamente. –Bueno, pues sabes que, ¡No me importa un carajo que esta sea tu habitación! Estamos en medio de algo, como puedes ver. Así que, ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- me dice con los ojos llenos de pura rabia; Incluso llego a pensar que va a golpearme.

-No tengo a donde ir- le digo desesperada. Y por la forma en que su rostro se tensa, sé que no fue muy inteligente de mi parte reñirle.

-¡NO ME INTERESA!- grita mientras da un paso hacia mí y poniendo sus brazos sobre mis hombros me empuja hacia la puerta que jamás cerré. Siento la enorme fuerza que ejerce sobre mis hombros y sé que está a punto de tirarme al suelo. Así que aprieto mis manos sobre sus brazos, en parte para tomar equilibrio, en parte para empujarla al lado contrario.

-¡DETENTE, TANA!- exclama un voz detrás de nosotras; me había olvidado de la chica rubia. Ahora está completamente vestida, y ha amarrado su cabello en una perfecta cola de caballo. La morena sigue mirándome con antipatía, pero ya no me empuja. -¡Vámonos, Santana!- murmura la rubia de ojos azules tomándole el brazo.

La castaña mi mira de forma hostil. –Si abres la boca acerca de esto, la vas a pagar- dice amenazadoramente. Y sin más las dos animadoras salen de ahí. Por largos minutos me quedo ahí parada, preguntándome qué diablos ha pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Rachel's POV:**

Tardo un buen rato, pero finalmente, encuentro mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta encuentro a un chico parado justo en medio del cuarto. Noto que es solo un poco más alto que yo, tiene el mismo saco azul con orillas rojas y el mismo pantalón gris entallado que tienen el resto de los chicos que he visto alrededor, su cabello está perfectamente pegado a su cabeza con gel y me sonríe con mucho entusiasmo. También le sonrió al entrar, pero es una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

-Tu eres Rachel Berry- dice, y aunque parezca imposible, amplia más su sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo me extiende la mano.

La tomo son cierta inseguridad, y esbozo una media sonrisa; Esta vez, presiento que es más genuina. –Brandon Anderson ¿Cierto?-

Su sonrisa se desvanece. –Mi nombre es Blaine- murmura incómodo.

-Lo siento- digo avergonzada. Momentáneamente me siente estúpida.

-Está bien- dice encogiéndose de hombros, pero detecto la decepción en su voz.

Se forma un incómodo silencio. Y es difícil no salir corriendo, cuando su maniática mirada avellana esta sobre mí. Después de un rato, Blaine se aclara la garganta para llamar mi atención, así que lo miro. –Se supone que tengo que darte un recorrido por la escuela- Hago una mueca _¿Qué espera que haga al respecto?_ -Saldré de aquí para que te pongas el uniforme y después haremos lo que tengamos que hacer- Asiento, agradecida de que me deje a solas por un momento.

–Vuelvo en cinco minutos-

-Diez- lo corrijo suplicante.

Él me sonríe de forma cómplice. –Seguro- murmura al salir de la habitación.

Cuando cierra la puerta, me apresuro y me pongo el estúpido uniforme que tendré que usar mientras este aquí. La camisa blanca de botones; La falda plisada color gris; El saco, similar al de los chicos; Las medias rojas; Los zapatos negros; Y por último la corbata a rayas. Me siento ridícula, pero en forma de consuelo me planteo que el resto de las chicas también estará usando este atuendo, así que ignoro el sentimiento. He tardado un par de minutos en cambiarme, así que tendré algún tiempo a solas, y eso es lo único que quiero por ahora. Me siento es la esquina superior de mi cama y me pongo a pensar un poco las cosas. Pero pensarlo solo me fastidia más. Ahora es como si quisiera golpear la pared. Sé que lo merezco, merezco estar aquí encerrada; Admito que mis padres tienen razón, mi comportamiento me ha puesto en donde estoy justo ahora. Cruce la línea. Pero es difícil resignarse, cuando el resto de tu vida probablemente esta arruinada. Espero que solo sea el coraje del momento, pero mientras flexiono mis rodillas y las envuelvo con mis brazos, siento unas ganas terribles de echarme a llorar.

En ese mismo instante alguien llama a la puerta. –Adelante- digo sin muchas ganas.

Blaine entra a la habitación, en las manos tiene un contenedor de unicel, y cuando me ve arruga la nariz. -¿Está todo bien?-

Asiento. –Todo esta como debería de estar- digo poco convencida.

Y de repente él me extiende el contenedor. -Pensé que podrías tener hambre, y nada dice "Bienvenida" como unas papas fritas- me dice con una media sonrisa.

Las tomo sin pensármelo mucho; Tal vez porque, honestamente, sí tengo mucha hambre. –Gracias- murmuro con la boca llena de papas.

-No es nada- responde con una sonrisa. –Así que… ¿Estas lista para dar ese recorrido?-

Parece mágico, pero comer me ha puesto de buen humor. Asiento y Blaine me indica que salgamos.

Durante un buen rato me muestra los salones y las clases que se impartirán ahí. Me presenta los caminos más sencillos que me llevaran a donde quiera ir. Me muestra la cafetería, la biblioteca, el gimnasio y, lo único que llama mi atención, la sala del coro. Después nos damos cuenta de que casi son las diez, y salimos directamente hacia la sala cívica.

Cuando llegamos, sonrió porque Quinn ya está ahí con la misma vestimenta que yo, como muchos alumnos; Esta sentada en una orilla totalmente sola. Levanto una mano y atraigo su atención, así que deja su patética esquina y se acerca a nosotros.

-Quinn, este es mi compañero de habitación, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, esta es Quinn Fabray, mi insufrible mejor amiga - Quinn hace una mueca indescifrable ante la sonrisa cálida de Blaine, y sin más estrechan la mano.

-Así que… ¿Vinieron aquí juntas?- pregunta él confundido.

-Es más sencillo cometer crímenes en pareja- dice Quinn encogiéndose de hombros. Nos miramos y reímos con malicia. Pero un minuto después la mirada de Quinn se desvía hacia la entrada y noto que se pone pálida. Me enfoco en encontrar lo que ella está viendo, pero en la entrada de la sala vienen entrando tres chicas; Las tres llevan uniformes de animadora, y muestran sus torneadas piernas largas; Caminan con la espalda perfectamente erguida, y a un ritmo exacto, es como si estuvieran contando los pasos mentalmente, para que todas luzcan igual; Tienen amarrado el cabello en perfectas colas de caballo; Dos de ellas, ubicadas en las orillas, son rubias, y una de ellas, la de en medio, es morena; Disparan miradas hipócritas a todo el mundo y fruncen los labios de forma engreída. Mientras se adentran en la sala, se forma un alboroto con el resto de los chicos; Comienzan a murmurar como si temieran que ellas los escucharan.

-¿Qué hay con esas falsas muñecas?- le pregunto a Blaine intrigada.

-Animadoras; Están al mando del escuadrón y son mejores amigas. Por alguna razón la mitad de Dalton les teme. A la izquierda, la rubia de ojos azules, Brittany S. Pierce; Es la más agradable de las tres, aunque también es un poco despistada. A la derecha, la rubia con las puntas rosadas y la perforación de la nariz, Dani Valentine; No habla mucho con nadie, es seca, pero todo el mundo sabe que es tan mala como se permite serlo. Y finalmente la morena de en medio- Noto que cuando menciona a la chica de en medio, Quinn mira a Blaine atentamente, muy atentamente. -Es Santana Lopez; Ella es la única de quien debes cuidarte deberás. No juega limpio y sus padres tienen comprados a los directivos de la escuela, así que hace lo que quiere-

Arrugo la nariz sin dejar de mirarlas. Sí, lucen tan repulsivas como Blaine las ha descrito. –Pueden probarme a mí, rompería sus narices de silicona-

-Seguro que si lo harías- murmura Quinn con la mirada pérdida, puedo escuchar preocupación es su voz.

Blaine nos mira confundido. -¿Cómo, exactamente, terminaron aquí?-

Quinn reacciona y compartimos una mirada nerviosa. Podríamos inventar una historia, y mentirle a Blaine; Pero tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad y probablemente es mejor que oiga la versión original de nuestras bocas.

 **Hola (: Pues ahí está el primer capítulo. Ojala les guste. Déjenme sus comentarios y sus sugerencias en una review. Intentare actualizar muy pronto. Besos**


End file.
